Motor vehicles frequently employ storage compartments for carrying personal belongings of the vehicle's passengers and cargo. A pickup truck is a light-duty motor vehicle with an open-top, rear storage compartment that is otherwise known as a bed. Typically, a pickup truck employs a closure panel or tailgate to close off the bed for retaining cargo therein. Such a tailgate may be pivotably attached to the bed for enhanced utility and convenience.